pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Money, Money, Money
}} | from Album = Arrival }} "Money, Money, Money" is a song recorded by Swedish pop group ABBA, written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus. It was released as a single on 1 November 1976, as the follow-up to "Dancing Queen" (both from the album Arrival). The B-side, "Crazy World", was recorded in 1974 during the sessions for the album ABBA. The song (originally titled "Been and Gone and Done It") is sung from the viewpoint of a woman who, despite hard work, can barely keep her finances in surplus, and therefore desires a well-off man. ABBA perform parts of "Money, Money, Money" live in the 1977 film ABBA: The Movie. In the popular musical, Mamma Mia!, the song is sung by the character of Donna as she explains how hard she has to work to keep the taverna in order and her dreams of a better life. In the 2008 film, Meryl Streep sings the song. Music video The video for "Money, Money, Money" was inspired by the film Cabaret, showing Frida wearing a hat typical of the 1920s. The video varies from her determined presence in reality during the verses, to the dream sequences about money and "the good life" in the chorus. The video's director, Lasse Hallström, later acknowledged "Money, Money, Money" as the best ABBA video he ever directed. An alternate music video was filmed for the TV special ABBA-DABBA-DOOO!! featuring Agnetha and Frida in 1930s style flapper dresses, with feathers in their hair.Oldham, A, Calder, T & Irvin, C: "ABBA: The Name of the Game", page 85. Sidgwick & Jackson, 1995 Anni-Frid sings the solo parts. Reception "Money, Money, Money" was the second worldwide hit from Arrival. The song became a number-one chart hit in Australia (ABBA's sixth consecutive chart-topper there), Belgium, France, West Germany, The Netherlands, Mexico and New Zealand, while reaching the top three in Austria, Great Britain, Ireland, Norway and Switzerland. By peaking at No. 3 in the UK, "Money, Money, Money" was the only ABBA single between "Mamma Mia" in January 1976 and "Take a Chance on Me" in February 1978 not to top the UK chart.Oldham, A, Calder, T & Irvin, C: "ABBA: The Name of the Game", page 122. Sidgwick & Jackson, 1995 A British poll of "The Nation's Favourite ABBA song" in December 2010 saw "Money, Money, Money" placed at #22 (out of 25). As of September 1979 in Germany "Money, Money, Money" has sold over 300,000 units. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Cover versions * On the 1995 New Zealand tribute album Abbasalutely, the song is covered by the group Chug. * The song was covered by The NolansOldham, A, Calder, T & Irvin, C: "ABBA: The Name of the Game", page 209. Sidgwick & Jackson, 1995 * The 1999 British tribute album Abbamania featured a cover by the group Madness, who also performed the song in the TV special. * The song was featured in a German tribute album similarly entitled ABBA Mania which also was released in conjunction with a TV special. This time the song was performed by German model Mariella Ahrens. * Dance versions have been recorded by Abbacadabra (released through British label Almighty Records), Tiny T on the Lay All Your Love On ABBA compilation, and German eurodance group E-Rotic from their 1997 album Thank You For The Music. * Finnish heavy metal band Afterworld recorded a cover of the song for their 2000 album Connecting Animals. * The tribute album ABBAMetal (also released as A Tribute to ABBA) featured a version by German power metal band At Vance and was included on their debut album, No Escape. * A dance cover of the song by Donna Burke was included on the 2001 Japanese import ABBA Ibiza Caliente Mix compilation. * The 2004 Funky ABBA tribute album by Swedish musician Nils Landgren includes a version of the song. * American singer Stephanie St. James (also known as St. James) recorded a cover with slightly altered lyrics for her 2004 album What Did I Do?. * Swedish opera singer Anne Sofie von Otter covered the song on her 2006 ABBA tribute album I Let The Music Speak. * A cover of the song by Finnish a cappella choral ensemble Rajaton can be found on their 2006 ABBA tribute album Rajaton Sings ABBA With Lahti Symphony Orchestra. * In 2008, the song is performed by Meryl Streep in the film adaptation of Mamma Mia!, and is included on the soundtrack album. * Kagechiyo the cat from Ninja Hattori-kun sings part of this song in an episode. Live cover performances * System of a Down front man Serj Tankian mixes this song in with his own song "Money" from his album Elect the Dead during live performances. * English rock band Marillion released a live version of the song in their 2007 album Friends, recorded at the Marillion Weekend held earlier that year. See also * List of number-one singles in Australia during the 1970s * List of Dutch Top 40 number-one singles of 1976 * List of European number-one hits of 1976 * List of number-one hits of 1976 (France) * List of number-one hits of 1976 (Germany) * List of number-one singles in 1976 (New Zealand) References External links * Category:1976 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:Dutch Top 40 number-one singles Category:Single Top 100 number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Australia Category:Number-one singles in Belgium Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Number-one singles in New Zealand Category:Polar Music singles Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Music videos directed by Lasse Hallström